Protector (TEMPORARY HIATUS)
by Eternal Princezz
Summary: Naruto is the youngest ANBU Captain that had been tasked to protect Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of Uchiha Clan that had been massacre by his very precious and important person, Uchiha Itachi. Now, he grew with hatred towards the older but what will he do after the secret behind the Uchiha Massarce had been revealed? Will Naruto forgive Itachi or not? [REVIEW]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! The plot is mine though.  
Warning: Un-Beta!, Future Yaoi**

**"Bold" **Kyuubi talking  
_Mind _Thought

-

**Prologue**

It was cold and the night breezes shivering his small body as he keep on walk and walk. He was walking towards nowhere where there are less people. But, it was really unfortunate for him. No matter where he goes, there's always people who hates him. Looking at him with hatred clearly stated inside of their eyes. The people really wishes for the boy who doesn't know anything to disappear or killed by somebody.

How they'll be really happy if the boy is not exist. Just with his existence makes they live in fear. If they recalling back the fateful day that happen 4 years ago, it makes them scared, cried, and many more emotion will be mixed. It was the day where their villages, Konoha, being attack by the Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

On that day, many lives being taken just in a blink of eyes. It doesn't matter about ages. Young, old, women, men, girl, boy or even children or baby; all dies in the hand of the Demon Fox. They're cried, plead or even begging would never be listen by the Demon Fox.

But, they were lucky enough to be having a savior who saves the day. By fighting the Demon even though the possibilities of winning is almost zero. The one who fights the Demon is Forth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. On that day also, his wife Uzumaki Kushina, will give birth to their first son.

Namikaze Minato knows that he'll lose with the Demon Fox but that's when something struck his brain. He knows that what he'll do is something that no one can accept or agree. On that day, 10th October, he'll make his son as the sacrifices to saves the villages and all the villagers with imprison the Demon Fox inside of his son's body.

His purposes by doing that also are to makes the villagers and the council to believe that his son's is the hero by making his son as the prisoner of the Demon Fox. On that day, before him and his wife dies, they had name him as –

Uzumaki Naruto.

The one who had lives the worst life ever. Even though he was the son of the Forth Hokage, no one ever knows about it. He was being treated as a trash. No one accepts him; no orphanage wants to take him, moreover no one care about him whether he being bullied or harassed. That's just how harsh and despicable his life is.

And now, he just being kicked away from the orphanage that he just enters with the reason he's dangerous to the other children. Being kicked in the cold night makes him scared, not to say that he's hungry. The orphanage didn't give him any food or drinks after they kicked him out. Naruto wanders around the village, searching for a shelter for him to sleep.

A rustling in the trees make him stops from walking before he slowly looked towards the trees when suddenly he saw four silhouettes running towards him. Four people, wearing black cloaks with hood hiding their faces stood before him, looking down at Naruto who had his head raised attempts to look at the people. "Demon child... Just die already!" One of them spat at him. "Your existence is not needed in this world! You demon..." He continued his statements with a very low and quiet voice but had a dangerous tone in it.

Naruto looked up with terror expression completely shows on his face. "Now, this is for the people you had killed!" The other spat, scaring the small boy before a punch land on his cheek. He falls to the ground with a loud thud that makes him cried and just before he wants to get up, a harsh kick was sent towards his small body. A deep crimson liquid come out from his mouth as he cough.

A loud and harsh voices following after and that makes him so powerless. He curled his body into a ball attempt to defending his body from being kick. But, there's just no stop. They keep on kicking, punching, talking harshly and spit towards him.

"Die, die, die, DIE!" They shouted as they keep on kicking his body for non-stop. "Demon like you has no places in this village or world!" That's how they talks to him. His cries, pleading, begging never be heard by them assuming that they really blind not to see him as a small child who have no parents but instead seeing him as a demon. It continues for another 7 minutes when suddenly all the kicking, punching and slapping suddenly stop.

"Are you all satisfied already?" A soft and gentle but firm and coherent tone of voice can be heard by the little Naruto. He was about to raised his head up and looks at whoever had saves him but can't. The pain and bruising from earlier make him so weak, so fragile. He slowly closed his eyes when he heard the man who had saves him said about how can they attack a 4 years old child without merciful at all before darkness slowly consumes his sight and he stays unconscious.

It was terribly a cold night he thought. Whoever out from their house at a time like this, most likely will catch a cold and it's really unfortunate for him. He just back from the Academy to takes something he left on his desk. He fastening his pace when someone taps his shoulder makes him turn and look at whoever is it.

"Yo, Iruka. It's been a long time I haven't seen you" The person said with his hand up, greeting him. Iruka smiles in return after seeing it was someone he knew.

"Ah, Raidou... Yes, it does really have been a long time since we last met." Iruka said, smiling as they walked together, talking about what are they doing and how work and many is more since they really want to catch up each other. That's when they heard a ruckus at the end of the villages where there's a dead end.

The two of them look at each other before rushed there and see four people beating and hitting a smaller boy. They frowned with the actions they see before them and when they focus their eyes on the unfortunate's kid, it was surprising for them. There, lying with his own blood while curling into a ball, defending himself was the unfortunate child, Uzumaki Naruto.

He was already half beaten just by judging how bloody and bruising his body is. The two shinobi who can't endure seeing the boy being beaten without merciful at all immediately rushed and punched each of the people who attacking the innocent small boy.

"Are you all satisfied already?" Iruka said with his soft and gentle but firm and coherent tone of voice. The people who beaten Naruto earlier paled as they see two Konoha shinobi was there looking at them with a fierce faces that can makes people scared for they own life. There were supposed no shinobi at this hour thought them but seeing that the two people who protecting Naruto makes them realize that they really in trouble.

"How can you beat this little boy without knowing how much pain he's got?" Raidou said with a voices that can make people stunned on their ground, can't moves. The scar on his faces making him more daunting towards them.

"I think the only solution is 'that' only; don't you think so, Raidou?" Iruka said still locking his eyes with them with a glint of amused yet scary faces can be seen across his features.

"What do you mean by 'that'?" One of the man who beats Naruto starts to sweats bullet after seeing their eyes glinting with something while looking at them. In a matter of time, a screech sound makes by the four men fill the night but only just for a moments. Iruka and Raidou smiles seeing their masterpiece on them before taking the little Naruto towards the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen since they knows, only the old man the only one who cares about Naruto.

Iruka who carry Naruto take glancing at him. His heart aches when he sees how Naruto cries even on his unconscious states – because of the pain and bruise he got earlier – and mumbling a pleading to stop hurting him. Just by watching it, makes him feels all the pain like he was the one who receiving all the pain.

If just the pain can transfer towards him, he was willing to accept it just for Naruto so that the younger did not feel the pain. Even though he does not close nor spokes with the younger, he just feels that Naruto also want what every children want.

Love

He knows how the life without parents are because he himself also doesn't have any parents since the fateful day where Kyuubi no Kitsune attacks the village. His parents was a shinobi and when the attacking began, both of them help the other shinobi on defeating the demon but unfortunately for them, they died and make Iruka mourn over them.

But one thing he knows. Even though the demon was sealed inside of Naruto's body, he didn't blame the boy. Instead, he always protecting the boy without him knows. He just happen to know an quotes that made him stronger day by day, what happen in the past is past, we should look forwards and takes step to a better future. It's painful at the beginning, suddenly lost both of his parents, but slowly he recovers from it and becomes a shinobi himself.

A knock on the door makes the old man who was busy with his works looks towards the door. He didn't knows that he'll receives any guest at midnight made him thinks who was it He uttered 'come in' loud enough for the guest to hears it and they enters. It was Iruka and Raidou with the little Naruto being carried by Iruka. Hiruzen Sarutobi saw all the bruised and blood on Naruto's body and immediately tensed before stand rushed towards the kid.

"What had happen?" He asked the two shinobi when Iruka with gently laying Naruto on the couch inside the Hokage room. Iruka looks at the Hokage in the eyes before proceeds to tell about how the villagers had treat Naruto from the beginning while Raidou agreeing in cleaning Naruto's wound.

"Actually, me and Raidou was about to go back to our own home when suddenly both of us hears some villagers shouting towards someone. We become curious and decided to take a look and that's when we see they were beating Naruto. Naruto was already in weak states the time we arrive. So, we decided to intervene and save Naruto from them, also we gives them a little bit of something that'll make them traumatizes." Iruka explains while glances at Naruto who being tends by Raidou at time.

"I see. I'm glad that the two of you intervene in time. _But, what did Naruto doing in this cold night outside instead the orphanage?_" Sarutobi thought as he was the one who had sent and told the orphanage to take good care of Naruto. He decided to ask the unfortunate child later after he had woke up. For now, Sarutobi just let Naruto to get some sleep inside of his offices with him will take care of the child.

The little Naruto woke up after he dreams about something talking with him yet he seems familiar with the voice that was talking with him inside of his dream. But for him, it rather real's than dreams. He slowly sits up before beginning to aware of his surroundings. He was sleeping on a sofa and a blanket on his body. He looked up and founds that he was inside of the Hokage's tower.

"I see that you have wake up, Naruto-kun." The voice that he knows well spokes to him. He turns his head towards the voice and sees the Third Hokage's standing there with his pipe on his mouth, smiling at him. "How do you feel? Any pain?" He asked and Naruto just shook his head, telling that he's fine.

"Why did I end up here? If I remember, I was on the street, right? Did you found me?" Naruto asked and the older man just smiles towards the younger boy.

"No, it is not me who found you on the streets last night. It was one of the Chuunin Ninja that found you, being beaten by villagers. Can you tell me why the villagers suddenly beat you?" He moved towards the boy and takes a sit beside him. He wants to know the truth behind all of this.

Naruto was contemplated with what he wants to tell the older. He doesn't want to worry the old man that he already assumes as one of his family anymore. The old man beside him had done so many for him. He had help him in finding a place where he will live, giving him a pocket money etc.

He really appreciates all that the old man had done to him, not to say, he was the only people that are always sides with him even though there's so many people that despise him. Naruto could only look down towards the floor while fidgeting with his hand. He was not idiot. He knows why people despise him so much. It's just, he can't accept it still. The truth that a demon was inside of his body: residing inside, living inside his body.

How can he accept it? Even so, maybe, he'll try talking with the demon someday. Wanting some bond between them to happen and maybe miracles would happen where he and the demon will be best friend in the near future. No one knows what it could be. Because no one can predicts a future even their own future.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto goes back in the present time after thinking of what to tell the older.

"Actually..." Naruto can't continue with his statements when suddenly a person wearing a crow mask appeared just beside the Hokage.

"Crow, what's wrong?" The Hokage asked while still fixing his eyes on the younger who eyeing the mask man.

"Report in, mission success." That was the only thing the crow mask man said before Sarutobi nodded his head until the mask man, who aware that he had been watch by the younger turn to look at Naruto. Naruto in return hides behind Sarutobi since he's afraid that he'll make the person mad at him.

"Hokage-sama, is this…"

"Yes, this is the kid I always said about. Uzumaki Naruto. You can open your mask since Naruto-kun is a little bit afraid of it." Sarutobi ordered and the person just obeyed as he open his mask revealing a younger guy that had a raven hair color. His hair was tied into a low ponytail, his black eyes color fixed towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, this is Uchiha Itachi." Sarutobi said as he gestured his hand towards Itachi.

"Uchiha?" Naruto said, from behind the Third Hokage.

"Yes, he is the son of the Uchiha Clan's Head, Uchiha Fugaku." Naruto looked up at Sarutobi when he told Naruto about Itachi being the son of Uchiha Fugaku before he turns his head towards Itachi.

Naruto come out from behind of Sarutobi's behind as he bow. "It's nice to meet you, Itachi-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself. He can felt that he'd become closer with the older since his heart was telling him that he was kind and warm heart person.

Itachi smiled in response as he crouched so their heights are same. He put his hand on Naruto's head. "You can call me Itachi, Naruto-kun and nice to meet you too." He exclaimed as Naruto smiles, the real smiles.

After the day he meet with the guy name Uchiha Itachi, he had spends his time more with the older. Naruto was aware that Itachi's not like the other villagers who shunned him. Itachi was sincere to become Naruto's first friend and Naruto was so happy. Itachi and Naruto would always go towards their secret places whenever there is no mission for the older.

Itachi also had been teaching the younger about everything he knows from throwing Shuriken and Kunai; teach him about chakra and how to control it. But he never teaches him about Jutsu, believing that Naruto was still too young to learn about it until one day, Naruto had asked of it.

"Itachi, please teach me about those cool Jutsu you show me! Pretty please…" Naruto begged and Itachi who can't resisted the younger's pleaded, crouched while wave towards Naruto for him to come over. Naruto smiles as he run towards him just to meet with Itachi's index and middle finger on his forehead.

Itachi smiles as he poked the younger on his forehead as he said. "Ok, I'll teach you but not today. I have mission so come here at the usual time one week from now." Naruto smiles as he nodded his head eagerly. He can imagine now how'd he can become as cool as Itachi.

The one week gap was not used uselessly by Naruto. He had been study more about chakra controlling and reading the scroll about Fuinjustu that he had.

**'Kit, I really can't seem to understand you. Why did you work hard just to make them recognize about your true potential? They're just an impudent human who knows nothing about their place.'**

Naruto smiles as he heard the voices that echoed within his mind as he put the book he had been read to the grassy ground. He looked at the vast sky and lean his back on the tree. "It's true, Kyuu. But you know what. I really can't bring myself to hate this village even with what had they done to me." Naruto smiled. "There are still my precious people here. Like Jiji, Iruka sensei and Itachi. If I didn't meet either one of them, maybe I'd have died long time ago." His eyes flutter as he waited for Kyuubi to say something.

**'Hn… I really can't understand you at all. But, do what you want as long as you're happy.'**

"Un! Thanks, Kyuu! You're the best!" Naruto said and after that, he stands. "Alright, I've decided. I'll practice my taijutsu for today!" He yelled with so much enthusiasm as he readying the kata stance for Taijutsu. Naruto was about to launched himself towards the dummy when suddenly he felt someone chakra nearing him. He fall to a defend pose as he drew a kunai. He looked around while narrowing his eyes.

A swished sound can be heard from Naruto's behind. He spun immediately and brings his right arm which had the kunai to the air as he blocked the swirling Shuriken. Naruto immediately take three shuriken from his pouch and throw it towards where he can sense the enemy is.

"Hehe, I'm pretty good with sensing, you can come out now…" Naruto gives his popular foxy grin as he said the parson name. "Itachi…" A figure leaped from the branched to the ground and stood in front of Naruto with a smile.

"I'm pleased to see that you had practice your sensory technique." He complimented as Naruto puffed his chest. "So, what'd you want to do for today?"

**(2 years later)**

"Tell me you're joking, Hokage-sama." Itachi uttered as Sarutobi laced his finger, eyeing the younger in front of him.

"No, I'm afraid it is not." Itachi can't utter any words as the information he just got slowly being digested by him. He can't think of anything as he looked on the floor. This can't be happening.

**(2 years later)**

Naruto ran through the streets, adrenalin rushed through his every rein. He was happy and excited a moment ago but after he saw _it, _his hoped shattered. The way the entire corpse lying on the ground, limply, without any life signs inside of them anymore make him nausea. Just a moment ago he was excited to tell _him_ about him being promoted as one of the ANBU. He being an ANBU was thanks to_ him_ who had trained him since he was 4 years old, He can't bring himself to believe anything.

His inside was screaming about something. Something big that he'd know he doesn't want to know. Because he knows, this had some correlation with…

Uchiha Itachi.

He bit his lower lips until it bleed. He grip his knuckles as he bring his other hand that is holding a Kitsune mask and put in to his face, hiding it from everyone. _I should have seen this coming. He had been getting distant from me for the past few months. _Naruto thought as he put a little more chakra on his feet so that he can move faster.

He slid to a stop in front of Konoha gates and stared at the back of his precious person who walked away from the village. "Uchiha Itachi…" Naruto called, with his voice low and full with venom and anger. Itachi turned around, eyes narrowing. Naruto knows that Itachi probably wouldn't know his identity of being the youngest ANBU since he just being promoted that morning when he came across a massacre of the Uchiha clan with the exception of one little boy.

Naruto moved his hand towards the Tanto that is on his back. "I must ask you to surrender and come with me to the Hokage Tower. If you resisted, I'll have to take you with me by force." He ordered and Itachi just continued on stared at him with his Sharigan eyes.

"I refuse. You'll be dead in a matter of time if you tried to bring me by force." He answered. Naruto gritted his teeth behind the mask as he brings out the Tanto from his back and moved into a guard position. Naruto was about to leaped towards Itachi when suddenly the older had disappeared just to reappear behind him. Itachi give a chopped to the neck but Naruto evade it. He swings the Tanto towards Itachi but it didn't hit him. Instead, Itachi who had jumped to the air give a kick on Naruto's jaw making the mask to tear off from his face. He twisted in the air and landed on the ground and land on one knee. He spits the blood that was inside of his mouth.

Itachi was beyond shocked when now; he can clearly see who the person behind the Kitsune mask was. "Naruto?"He said, stepping back in surprised. Naruto glared at him with much hateful showing from his expression. Itachi can't bring himself to hurt the younger. Naruto was his precious person. He takes a deep breath as he shunshin to Naruto's back and immediately hit him on the back of his neck. Blue eyes widened before darkness eat him. _It's better if you hate me. _Itachi thought.

Itachi caught Naruto's body from hitting the ground and stared at the face for a moment before he gives a long kiss on the blonde's forehead as tears fall from his eyes towards Naruto cheek. He put down the boy back on the ground as he closed his eyes and shunshin away from the village to enter the international criminal S-Rank group, Akatsuki as an undercover spy.

Naruto stared at the face of the Third Hokage. He was wearing his fully ANBU clothes. "Naruto-kun, I have a mission for you, an S-Rank mission." Naruto gives his full attention towards the Hokage. "From now on, you are to protect Uchiha Sasuke. I give you these missions because of you two have the same age. You'll have to masquerade yourself and enter the academy to become one of the students. You are allowed to act however you want and of course, your position as ANBU Captain will remain hidden from the others."

Sarutobi stared at the younger. "And you know what to do about the rest. Dismissed." He waved and Naruto disappeared with a shunshin.

And with that, the new life of Uzumaki Naruto had now begun.

-

**So, how's it? This is my first time to write about Naruto's fanfic. And, I need your (Readers) help on deciding about the next chapter. Should I make Naruto become the dobe and hide his true nature or showed half of his true nature plus his funny side or showed his nature talent without hiding it? I really need your opinion on it. Also, for now I'm still deciding on the pairing. I can't decide! So, let's make a pool and vote!**

**Itachi  
Kakashi  
Shikamaru  
Gaara  
Neji  
Kiba**

**only that or maybe you can voice your opinion about who you want to end up being with Naruto. Also, do you want this fic to be longer or shorter? Tell me, okay! For now, that's all! Oh! Before I forgot, this fic is Un-Beta. So, there will be so many mistake, grammar error etc. So, whoever wants to Beta my fic, please PM me instead of review! I'd be glad if someone wants to beta this story.**

**Until next time~ ^w^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! The plot is mine though.  
Warning: Un-Beta!, Future Yaoi**

**Chapter 1**

Blood dripped from his blade in the light of the full moon. His mask, a _Kitsune _mask inscribed with seals, clung tightly to his face. Twin large black circles made it its face. His black cloak was slick with blood and carried the deep metallic stench of death repeated again and again. Tonight had been a long time.

A beam of thundering lighting lit the night blue and white as he jumped to the side, dodging the destructive _Jutsu _that had been sent towards him. His body was moving, acting, killing without him even being aware of it. Moments like this he became a machine. A harbinger of death. An earth _Jutsu _devoured the body before it hit the ground.

More blood.

The machine comes down, and his body moved again.

He was a machine. More blood.

He wasn't Uzumaki Naruto. He was a _Kitsune. _He was ANBU. He was death, and like this, he didn't have to think. And he likes it. Because he didn't have to feel guilty, to feel his failures. Too busy with killing. His blade flashed in the night and a head was separated from its body. A cry. A distorted shout of pain. He was gone in an instant.

He was _Kitsune, _and he will do anything to complete his mission.

He landed on the ground that had been painted with red. Everywhere was red. Body without head, hand or leg was on the ground. Unmoving. He slipped his blade on its place back as he starts to walks – ignoring the fleshed that he stepped on by as he was un-emotion – before he stopped and turned back to look at the corpse.

He made a few hand seals before he stops at the _Tora _seals and a brilliant flame engulfing half of the place, burning the entire corpse to ash. He used some _Futon Jutsu _afterwards to let the ash fly everywhere so that evidence can't be found by anybody. After satisfied with his works, he disappeared in a white orange flash in an instant.

.o.O.o.

The blood dripped off him in a fast, harsh flow. The water seared his skin and no matter how much of the rough, cleansing soap he used, the scent of blood wouldn't leave his body. He scrubbed furiously, he always did.

He hated the after mission regret … no, not regret. Shame. The shame that come after the mission that had been done when he was still _Kitsune. _When he was in a solo mission – he never had a group mission or rather he doesn't want – he becomes the mask. A mass murderer that fulfill his duty for _Konoha. _Naruto let a groaned when one of his wounded stung after the soap touch it. It was a wound injured by a blade but it was nothing, as he knows his best friend was healing it already.

**"You should take more care of your own self, kit." **The nine-tailed fox scolded.

'No promised and you know how I work, Kyuu. Don't worry, this wound is nothing.' Naruto silently replied back towards his tenant as he remembered that one time where he almost died on a solo mission.

It was just a simple assassination mission. Assassinate an in-famous gambler, rapist, drunk guy that feared by women. The mission was completed without any attack or disturbance at all. But, Naruto wasn't aware that someone had been following him, desiring the bounty on his head. He was ambushed by 4 rouge _shinobi _when he was on his way towards Konoha.

The four rouge _shinobi _was on the same level as _Jounin _and he can take them all at once. But one of them had a lucky shot when one of his _Senbon _that had a fatal poison sliced on his thigh. He was down in an instant and they immediately attacks him more viciously as Naruto just accepted it all since his body was numb. He was injured and wounded seriously but the Kyuubi save him from dying by taking control the body for a moment before killing all four rouge _shinobi _mercilessly.

After that, Naruto can't remember the rest of the memories as he was already unconscious with Kyuubi taking over.

**"Rest for tonight kit for you has a long day await for you tomorrow…" **Naruto grunted as he remembered what he had to do in the morning. Damn fox for remembering it to him. _Just fuck it all! _Naruto thought before he drifted into another dreamless sleep.

.o.O.o.

It was a peaceful morning with bird chirping everywhere. The smell of bakery can be smelled by the villagers and housewife can be seen already hang out a wet clothes. _Shinobi _run using the rooftop like they were chasing for some criminals. Yes, it was a peaceful morni…

"NARUTO!"

Not a very peaceful morning. Naruto can be seen running while dodging all the _shinobi _in every ranking – _Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU – _before they can catch him. He was wearing a fishnet shirt with bandage on his left shoulder – hiding the ANBU tattoo – while the hideous orange jumpsuit was tied tightly using the sleeves around his waist. His face was painted with various color of paint.

The paint was used to paint the Hokage monument as the day's brilliant prank. Yes, even though he was an ANBU, he can't stop himself from not taking any chances to play pranks. He was laughing like a real kid should as he dodge, yet, another _Jounin _from catching him.

"Hahaha, catch me if you can! You all have a poor stealthily than me, ttebayo!" He exclaimed and it makes the _shinobi _to feel ashamed that they being outshined by an academy student (Not really an academy student).

Naruto was too into his world that he didn't appeared to realized that one _Chuunin _had succeed on appearing behind him. A hand was fast enough to pull the back of his fishnet as a dark intent can be felt by him. Only one person that can do that towards Naruto.

"Naruto! What are _you _doing during class?" It was one Umino Iruka who can catch up towards his most prankster student, Naruto. He was the only one who can catch him.

Even the Kyuubi was laughing after his kit had been found. It was hilarious!

'Yeah, yeah… Laugh all you want, Kyuu.' Naruto thought when he heard the fox was laughing at him.

Naruto was sitting on the chair at the back of the room, together with the lazy Nara Shikamaru who is dozing off and Akimichi Chouji who sit beside the Nara boy while munching on his snack. Iruka was up the front, telling them about the _Genin _examination that starts tomorrow.

'I probably should asked jiji about this?' Naruto thought as he tune off all the speech that Iruka gives. Probably the same speeches that had been told when he was still an academy student.

**"You're practically an academy student right now too…" **Kyuubi commented after he had heard the last thought.

'Oh shut up Kyuu… I mean a long time ago…' He can hear how Kyuubi laugh at him. He cut off the connection between them when the Kyuubi didn't show any sign to stop laughing at all. It amused him on how the Oh-so-almighty-Kyuubi no Yoko was actually a kind and cheerful fox – even though there's time when Kyuubi can be scarier also.

.o.O.o.

Naruto stood in front of the village leader as he waited for the old man to finished whatever document he had to sign in a fastest way that made him wonder. Naruto wonder if all the previous _Hokage _had been like that too. Fighting with the evil mountain of document that promised they can't be defeated. He sneered at the thought and shivers when he thinks that he was at the spot.

Finally, after finished signing the document, Sarutobi Hiruzen put the brush away while taking his pipe and lit it up. He sighed whilst at the same time looking at the peaceful villages that had been through three wars. He remembered the time when _Konoha _had made so many prodigies people.

Such as the _Yondaime Hokage _who had died protecting the villages from the rampages of Kyuubi no Yoko.

Orochimaru of the _Sannin _that had betrayed the villages and becomes S-class missing _nin._

Hatake Kakashi the copy-_nin _that had throws away his emotion and becoming one of the deadly ex-captain of ANBU.

And last, Uchiha Itachi, the one who had massacred the Uchiha clan single handedly. Had put his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, on a genjutsu to watches and also at the same time tortured him on how he had killed each person. In the end, the younger had been so obsesses to kill his own brother that he didn't care whichever method he'll use.

Uchiha Itachi also had betrayed Naruto.

Hiruzen breathed in slowly before he eyed the young boy in front of him who's waiting for whatever he had to say.

"So, Naruto-kun, do enlighten me on how the last Uchiha clan heirs was?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto scoffed which make Hiruzen chuckles lightly.

"I hate his attitude. He thought that he's superior to anyone since everywhere he goes; everyone worshipped him like he was some kind of God or whatever. Gosh, please spare me. I just can't stand it! He didn't let me befriended him just because I was the dead-last! Once again, please spare me. I really want to befriend him. If just I can rid of his hatred towards his brother, maybe I can changes him. In some way maybe… But, his hatred was so deep that I can't do anything!" Naruto explains while at times flailing his hand like a child 5 years old, showing that he was frustrated before he scowled and afterwards become serious and flailing again.

Hiruzen was amused by the actions. He can't believe that this is _Konoha's _top deadly ANBU that worked under him. He didn't know how to reacts to this and decided just to laughed lightly that made the younger in front of him scowled and pouted like a child.

"I see that you really disappointed that you can't befriend this Sasuke boy." He commented.

"Of course I am. Because no matter how you look at it, he was like me in a way, and I don't want it." He replied, hands crossed in front of his chest. No matter what people think about Sasuke – that he will one day surpassed his brother and become stronger and will become the villages protector – for Naruto, Sasuke was another kid that had to suffered the cruelty and harsh way of life in such a young age.

_"Ano sa, jiji. _I have something to ask you about." Naruto said and the old man leaned forwards, ready to hear what it is Naruto want to ask. "Should I fail again this time?"

Hiruzen smiled gently. "It's your own decision Naruto-kun. But better don't fail since the Uchiha boy will surely pass with flying colors." Hiruzen replied and Naruto nodded his head before putting his hand on his chin, thinking.

"There's also the thing that I had tell you, _jiji. _Hmm… maybe I should fail and become the pawns." He said with Hiruzen still watching his every move. "No, no… I should pass and just let him stole it by himself and catches him." He thought more before come to a conclusion.

"I'll fail also this time. I want to trick the treachery and catch him this time." The old man just nodded his head when the younger had voiced his decision.

"Very well, I'll have Ibiki and Inoichi work on him once he got captured." Hiruzen said and Naruto gives a foxy grin before he salutes.

"_Ja, _I have something to learn more on seals. I'll meet you tomorrow, jiji!" Naruto said as he jumped through the windows make the old man to groan.

"Use the damn door…"

He grumbled under his breath before turning his head back towards the mountain of document that he had to finished that day also. He cursed whichever person that had sent this entire document to make his life like hell. He should have retired long ago and gave the works to the _Yondaime. _He sighed before starts to work on the document. He reads through the ridiculously complain of the villagers.

A tick grew on his forehead before he slammed his hand on the desk, surprising his personal guard ANBU, before he ripped off the documents and throw it through the windows, literally. The guards sweat-dropped upon seeing their leader acted like that. Hiruzen stood as he makes his way towards the door and leaves the documents untouched.

He wants to rest for the day and _just go to the damn hell that documents!_

.o.O.o.

A bell ring after the door being open and the owner looked at the visitor. When he sees who it is, he smiled.

"Naruto-kun, it's been a while you didn't come here!" The owner greets. Naruto smiled towards the owner.

"Yo Kitsuchi-san!" Naruto greets and the man called Kitsuchi nodded his head. Kitsuchi was a man who Naruto had come to know that the man didn't hate or despise him like the villagers. Kitsuchi knows the hardships of a _Jinchuuriki. _Naruto was happy after he knows about this. He always comes to his shop since Kitsuchi was the owner of a shop that sells weapon, seals, etc.

"So, what do you want this time, kiddo?" Naruto strolled around before stopped in front of Kitsuchi.

"I want some seals paper, ink, and brush also kunai, shuriken and senbons." Naruto said and Kitsuchi immediately take just as Naruto want before paying it up and a discount was gave to him.

"Come again some times, kiddo!" The man exclaimed and Naruto just smiled as he leaves the shop.

.o.O.o.

Tomorrow morning…

A certain blond was asleep in his bed in a small but cozy apartment lit by the sun glowing invigoratingly through his window. His limbs were sprawled out in every possible angle, and his sleep cap which was a toad perched lightly on his blond tresses. A small amount of snoring exited the young teen as he dreamed about things only visible to himself.

An annoying beeping suddenly sounded through the room, causing the teen to stir and slowly sit up with a yawn and a stretch.

"Morning already?" He questioned aloud before opening one eye and glancing at his alarm clock. It was indeed morning, and time to get up.

He slowly slid from his bed, stretching and stifling a yawn before he looked around at his spotless apartment. Blue eyes took in plain white walls, his simple bed, small table and chairs, tiny kitchenette, small living room and several bookcases, and two doors. One door led to the exterior of his home, while the other lead to his small white bathroom.

It was simple, it was small, it was clean and it was his.

He walked over to his window – while carefully not to stepped on his new seals that he had developed yesterday that scattered on the floor – and slid his pale curtains to the side before opening the window. A gentle breeze greeted him as as he took a deep breath. "Beautiful…" He muttered to himself as a genuine smile graced his lips.

**"Indeed…" **A deep voiced echoed through his mind.

'Good morning, Kyuu…' The teen, Naruto, silently greeted his friend.

**"Morning, kit…" **The fox said in return. **"So, have any plan for today?" **Kyuubi asked after a moment's of silence.

'Well, you know the plan for the academy test. I'll let myself flunk, for the third time. Though I hate to fail, I don't have much choice. I want to know what Mizuki will do. Not to mention, there's the villagers. What would they thought of if some dead-last and a demon past the test with flying colors? They'll surely think that I'm being control or whatsoever.' Naruto's knowledgeably explained while knowing full well he could easily ace the whole test. He just wants to tricks the people that look down upon him and liked to surprise them with it. He was called _Konoha's _number one loudmouth, knuckle-headed and unpredictable for nothing.

**"Hmm… You really like to see the stupefied of those low human's faces, right? With your knowledge being so vast, not to mention the strength of an ANBU captain, you can simply make them down in mere second." **Kyuubi exclaimed as Naruto just grinned at the exclamation from his friend.

'Aww, I didn't know you have a sweet-spot for me, Kyuu-chan!' Naruto exclaimed makes the fox to splutter with his words.

**"D… don't be stupid, you fool! I just merely stated facts!" **The fox said hurriedly make him stumble over the statement.

'Hahaha… you're too easy to teased, Kyuu!' Naruto chuckled as he made his way towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. 'But don't worry.' He exclaimed. 'Eventually, this mask will crumble away and I'll slowly reveal who they had been played with. I just have to wait until I pass the examination, again, and this mask will disappear forever.'

With the last part silently said, Naruto open the fridge and looked at it before decided to make some pancake and bacon. Surely his like over Ramen can't be beat by people but continuously eating it will do nothing better for his health. He had to maintain his body for he always had a mission and if he didn't have any healthy food, he can't do his mission not to mention the fox will surely ripped his head off.

He didn't want that to be literally.

**"Kit, maybe after you pass this examination, you should reconsider changing your clothing." **Kyuubi stated and Naruto think for a bit. He likes the orange color but just wearing a jumpsuit with all orange from head to toe maybe to outrageous.

'You're right. Maybe I should wear less orange…' He replied as he set his breakfast on the table before he starts eating it with milk.

After finished eating, he goes toward his closet and takes the orange jumpsuit and swears that today was the last day he'll wear it! He walked towards his bathroom where he showered and went through his daily rituals.

Looking at the mirrors for the last time, he takes the goggle on the desk and wears it around his neck. He didn't have any mood to wear it around his forehead today. He grabbed his keys and with a sigh Naruto stepped outdoors and locked his home behind him before stuffing his keys in his pocket and placing his idiot mask on. He turned and exited the apartment complex and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Naruto inwardly sighed as he walked at a leisurely pace down the streets of _Konoha, _facing the glares and disgusted whispers with his mask on full force. He knew what exactly what was being said about him for Kyuubi had enhanced his many senses thus granting his great hearing. Plus the words said were normal, the usual and profanities that he heard for all of his life. Yet he didn't let it faze him nor did it change his views on protecting the village forever.

The walked was long yet relaxing for the blonde as he zoned out on all the quiet verbal assaults and nasty looks, but soon enough he had arrived outside the ninja academy. He entered into the building and walked the halls in silence, knowing full well that he was the first of the students to arrive.

Naruto turning on heel, smirking like a cunning fox before he tore off in the direction of someone he knew. He had heard the footsteps approaching and the familiar scent that he knew too well belong to only one person that he thought as his father figure. He raced down the several halls and turned several corners before his father figure came into view.

"Iruka-sensei!" He exclaimed flamboyantly as he quickened his pace and tackle hugged his teacher.

"Ommmpphhfff!" The man released the air in him while he instinctively caught the orange blur that was Naruto. "What have I told you about running in the halls?" He questioned disapprovingly as he liked the rules being kept.

Naruto just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while muttering a 'sorry' towards the brown hair teacher.

"It's alright. Just don't run anymore." The man stated with a smile. "Ready for your test?" He questioned changing the subject.

"Yes! I'm so going to pass, ttebayo. I'll be the greatest ninja and be _Hokage _someday, ttebayo!" The blond cheered happily as he leapt into the air with his fist raised high.

The brown haired instructor merely smiled at the blond. "Well, I have to get going. Good luck on your exams." He stated before turning and walking off.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and the other academy student can be found sitting at their chair with a deep frowned can be found on their faces. They are right now taking the writing examination and for Naruto, this is all too easy for him. If he had to do, he can finish it while closing his eyes only. It's all based on theory about throwing a kunai or shuriken towards their target while calculating if it'll reached towards their enemy or not and they have to do the math.

Troublesome.

Naruto decided to answers some of the question and left some of it blank. He had decided that he'll failed at the examination so it'll be do nothing good if the dead-last suddenly aces all the writing examination.

After finishing the writing test, now they have to wait for their name being called to the next room to do the next examination which they have to do a Henge. Naruto watched several students being called and when Uchiha Sasuke's turned had end, with the _Hitae-ate _shining proudly on his forehead while posing his coolly pose, the girls starts to shrieks like a banshee.

'On this day, I'll surely died just by hearing their shrieks!' Naruto thought and his name finally being called.

"Wish me luck, kay Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as the turned up the volume of his happy idiot mask.

"Shove it Naruto-_baka!" _She said venomously, causing the blond to adorn a hurtful and downcast expression, while he inwardly sighed in utter annoyance.

'I swear one of these days I'll kill her just so her scratchy voice and annoying personality can't continuously give me brain searing migraines…' He paused. 'But then again, I'm not that kind of person who didn't have any heart.' He finished somberly while the other presence merely nodded in complete agreement.

Naruto walked towards the door to go to the next room and end all of this for the day that he didn't aware of some raven haired teen was watching his every move. He sighed before go inside the room where two teachers were seated at the front of the class. Mizuki and Iruka were obviously the examiners this time around.

Iruka inwardly smiled at the site of his dear student as the boy rushed excitedly into the room, an aura of pure excitement, energy and determination radiating off his body. "Alright Naruto, please perform a _Bunshin no Jutsu _for us." He instructed, silently hoping that this time Naruto would finally pass.

"Right, ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed before he focused his chakra and flawlessly moved through his hand seals. "_Bunshin no Jutsu!" _He shouted and in a cloud of smoke appeared some doll like, poorly done clone, which lied on the floor, lifelessly. Naruto scrunched his face as he look at Iruka who twitched his eyebrows.

"What the hell was that, Naruto?" He demanded hotly, while Naruto just scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Iruka…" Mizuki spoke up from his spot behind the test; his eyes looked directly towards Iruka. "Maybe we should pass him. After all he is trying very hard on it. At least he succeeds on made a clone. I think it's acceptable. Not to mention this is his third time trying. We should let him graduates with other students." He concluded, causing Naruto to become uncomfortable just by hearing his voice, not to mention to breathe at the same room.

**"He's up to something. I can sense danger around him. He'll make his move later. Be careful, kit…" **Kyuubi warned him and Naruto nodded his head absently. He watched Mizuki tried on persuading Iruka.

"Absolutely no. Naruto has failed in creating even one decent clone, while everyone else has made at least three clones. I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka said in a quieter tone, hoping that he'll understand what he had meant by it.

Naruto nodded his head before turned to leave the room. He ran outside the academy with all his might, heading towards his usual haunt, the swing. He sat the swing as he inwardly thinking of some strategies to make Mizuki give in. He was so into his thought that he didn't realize that time had flew by faster than he had thought. The student had all finished the test and now was being congratulated by their parents and how they were proud to have a child that'll become a _Shinobi. _

'But they didn't know the true examination. No matter how you see, they were all just a bunch of idiot kid that didn't know the true meaning of this test because they didn't bother to look underneath the underneath.' Naruto thought and Kyuubi scoffed.

**"You're practically a kid also. Don't speak like you were any older than them just because you have more experience than them." **Kyuubi said as Naruto just sigh hearing one of the Kyuubi's lecturer.

"He's the only one that didn't pass…" Naruto tensed when he heard a woman whispered towards her accompanies.

"Yeah! Isn't he the…" A taller woman began before the other women quickly shutting her from saying something forbidden.

"Shh! don't say it out loud. It's forbidden." She scolded and Naruto just zoned it out not wanting to hear the rest.

The Kyuubi remained silent since he understands what his vessel felt right now. If he can go out, he'll probably have scared the shit out of them already. He gives the time to sort out the feeling and let him alone for a while. Naruto tensed as he felt the coming of his teacher, Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto. Don't be upset with Iruka. He just believes you can do better. He's the same as you, you see! You two both orphans and he knew how you felt." Mizuki said and Naruto just looked at him with the innocent looking eyes while inwardly he was fuming. "Let me tell one secrets…"

.o.O.o.

After a quick briefing with the _Hokage, _Naruto had taken a fakes scrolls under the instructions of his leader and run towards the forest where he waited for the traitor to come and takes the fakes scroll. Naruto sit on the ground, waiting for the treacherous guy who had been deceiving the _Hokage _and Iruka. He was formulating some strategies inside of his head when suddenly a spiked of chakra is coming. He keep the grins to himself when he felt the chakra is belong to none other than…

Mizuki the traitor.

He pushes himself from the ground and brushing off the dust from his pants just as a barge of _shuriken _come towards him. Mizuki who was grinning maniacally was thinking that the demon brat will eventually die in his hand, cackling like a mad man. But, he was surprised when the demon brat just smiled at him and disappearing from there. Before he can react though, a hard kick was delivered to his back make him stumble to the ground and a dent was created from the impact.

Naruto land on the ground just as Mizuki stood up while wiping off the blood from the corner of his lips.

"Using an academy student as one of your pawn to get the forbidden scroll? That's really low of you. Can't you think of something more logically than using an academy student?" Naruto said with his killer intent leaked out a little. Mizuki shivers a bit but didn't show it as he braving his self to glare at Naruto.

"I knew it that you're just a demon!" He spat and take an explosive tag. "I'll kill you and take the forbidden scroll and then I'll give your body to Orochimaru-sama!" He laughs as he put the explosive tag on his body. Naruto widen his eyes. Not in surprised or scared that Mizuki wil died but annoyed. Annoyed because what he should tell the T&amp;I head about bringing a dead body that couldn't be interrogate anymore.

"Naruto! Run!"

.o.O.o.

Iruka was unintentional when he heard the _Hokage _was talking about how Mizuki was a traitor and now in pursuit. He was shocked that he immediately run off towards where he thinks Mizuki will be. He was hot in his heels when he heard a yell.

"I knew it that you're just a demon!" Iruka flinched when he heard Mizuki mention about demon brat. "I'll kill you and take the forbidden scroll and then I'll give your body to Orochimaru-sama!" And a crazy laugh filled the air. When he got closer to the source of yelling, he was shocked to see Naruto was standing there, eyes wide open.

"Naruto! Run!" Naruto looked at him and he without thinking jumped to protect Naruto at all cost but he was milliseconds late when the tags lit up. But what surprised him the most was when Naruto run forwards and pull the explosive tags from Mizuki's body and throw it aside just as it explode in front of their eyes.

.o.O.o.

Naruto was of course surprised to see his Iruka _sensei _there but he must do something first before the tags explode. So, he does what he should do. He spring forwards just as the explosive tag lit up and in milliseconds before it explode, he rip it off and throw away from them. It explodes just right beside him since he didn't have enough time to run further from the explosive tag. He was thrown to a tree trunk and his back collide with it not too hard. While Mizuki was thrown into a tree, hardly that he immediately knocked out. Iruka was also thrown away towards the tree but didn't faint from it.

Naruto was defending his face and body with his hand up front in an 'X' positions so when he removes his hands from his face, his hand stings and he hissed a little. Naruto immediately run towards Iruka when he saw the older not too far from him, forgetting about his own injury.

"Iruka sensei!" Iruka looked up and smiled when he saw the younger but when he saw Naruto's hand, he immediately widen his eyes.

"Naruto, your hands!" He said when the younger kneel in front of him.

"I'm okay _sensei._ Rather than that, _sensei, _are you okay?" Naruto replied and asked and Iruka nodded his head, telling him that he just got scratches.

"Naruto, what are you doing here with Mizuki?" Naruto was contemplated at first but decided that he should tell him the truth while hiding about this being his mission to capture the traitor. He tells Iruka on how Mizuki used him to steal the forbidden scroll and to give him the scroll. Iruka was proud of Naruto when he saw the forbidden scroll still there (Iruka doesn't know that the scroll was a fake).

"Naruto, come here for a it?" Naruto tiled his head but following it. "Close your eyes." And he closed his eyes not anticipating that what Iruka will gives him will make him happy than ever. "You can open your eyes now, Naruto."

When Naruto open his eyes, he saw the smiling and proud faces Iruka.

"Congratulation, you are now one of _Konoha's shinobi._" Iruka exclaimed and Naruto who didn't anticipating it at all got teary and he lunge forward as he hugged the older, for the first time showing his child side without faking it at all.

.o.O.o.

Sarutobi Hiruzen who was watching the entire thing from his crystal ball together with Naruto's team just smiled at the scene where Naruto hugged Iruka. This is the first time for Naruto to show his child side and the older also know that Naruto didn't fake it rather it was real, pure from his heart.

"Go fetch the traitor and give him to Ibiki and Inoichi. Tell them to make the traitor to spill out everything." The ANBU salutes and they used _shunshin _to get there faster. Sarutobi sighed as he leaned his back on the chair thinking how Naruto's life will be now that he had got the leaf headband from Iruka.

**Hye guys! I'm back! I know that I didn't update it like a month? /innocent stare/ Ok ok! I know it almost a year! /hiding behind the wall/ But I was getting Writes Block. And I was busy with my Sem 2 since I'm literally still a student. But we got a week of holiday and I decided to update it! And today is D-Day for EXO (K-Pop Group) come to Malaysia! I was hyperventilating right now… And tomorrow is the EXOLU'XION. My life just got better with them. Sorry, I was ranting. Back to the topic, don't forget to review kay. I still can't decide the pairing. So vote for the pairing. Between:**

**Itachi**

**Kakashi**

**I don't know when I'll update again. But please be patience kay. Enjoy the story~**


End file.
